Sinners
by Noemi de Aldebaran
Summary: Fue algo que no tenían planeado. Paso y eso es todo lo que saben. Dos almas destinadas a separase se unen en la oscuridad de la noche...y es claro que nadie tiene porque saberlo.. ADVERTENCIA, YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

_**ALERTA! ESTO ES YAOI si no te gusta, no lo leas. Nadie te obliga a hacerlo**_

Bueno, esta historia me anime a subirla porque quiero manejarme en todos los temas posibles, y además me servirá de aprendizaje. No amo este género pero me da curiosidad, solo espero entretener a las que les gusten y si no, pues hay mas historias, no tienen porque agredir esta.

Los personajes de TMTN no son míos (me encantaría pero no se puede). Y yo no gano dinero con esto, solo algo de entretención.

* * *

_**Nadie lo sabrá:**_

**Pov Leo**

No sé cómo llegue hasta aquí, no sé cómo es que termine en esta posición, escondido, lejos de lo moral, perdido, confundido, y sintiéndome tan condenadamente culpable. No estoy haciendo lo correcto, estoy mintiendo, trato inútilmente de ocultar la verdad que mantiene cautivo en la penumbra.

Pensé que solo era yo. Pensé que solo yo sentía ese nerviosismo entremezclados por la alegría y el miedo ante lo desconocido, es casi como caer al vacío, de un segundo a otro te das cuenta de lo que te acontece, y sonríes, y luego horrorizado te das cuenta de que estas cometiendo un error, de que lo que sientes no puede ser normal ni menos aún correcto. Pero lo sientes, ahí está, tan vivo como una llama latente que te llena y te deja vacío al azotarte contra la realidad.

¿Qué demonios es lo que voy a hacer? , ¿Qué diría mi padre?, ¿Qué dirían mis hermanos?, esto es tan indigno, pero imposible de suprimir, lo intente mil veces, y nada conseguí. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¿En qué momento mi corazón se aprovechó de mi conciencia? Hoy como todos los días tendré que seguir mirando y sonriendo como si nada me pasara, tendré que apartar la mirada de tus ojos, tratare de huir como siempre lo hago cuando te veo.

Mi propia casa ya no es segura para mí. No puedo quedarme, es demasiado suplicio, y no soy masoquista, aunque no negare que pondré eso en duda por ahora, mi situación no me permite más. Respiro por última vez la libertad que me entrega mi soledad. Los edificios luminosos en algo ayudan, aunque he de agregar que nunca será suficiente, no para esto. Tengo que volver, abandonar a mi familia nunca ha sido una opción, no soy un cobarde, solo estoy confundido.

Sí, eso. Trata de mentirte. Es casi un juego hilarante. Vivo y respiro, sigo mi rutina y entonces huyo. Huyo porque si me quedo temo que mi boca me traicione, temo que mis piernas no soporten mi peso, temo que veas más allá de mis ojos. No puedo permitirte eso. Nadie sabrá la verdad, este secreto morirá conmigo y se quedara así, oculto para siempre. Supongo que es lo mejor.

Me levanto, es hora de volver, hora de enfrentarme a las mariposas que juguetean en mi estómago cada vez que me acerco a su presencia. Esto es un chiste cruel, uno de esos donde te juntas con amigos en un bar y ya ebrio terminas por decir, "¿A que no adivinas de quien está enamorado Leo?", y como solo es un chiste todos se reirán, brindaran de nuevo y todo recuerdo de lo sucedido quedara borrado cuando la ultima neurona que contenga esa tonta información muera por un fogonazo de alcohol. Por ahora creeré en eso, que es un chiste, uno muy tonto, y olvidare por algunos momentos lo que siento. Pero todo volverá, se los aseguro. Yo invitare las copas esta noche y esperare a que brinden por mí. Este sentimiento nunca podrá irse, pero nadie tiene porque saberlo.

¿O si Rapha?

* * *

Ok, este es el prologo, en un par de días subiré el otro capítulo. Espero sus comentarios *-*


	2. Chapter 2

_**OK!, **_aquí de vuelta xD, Les traigo el segundo capítulo. Ojala les guste.

Que empiece la diversión *-*

* * *

_**Nuevas metas**_

La alarma del reloj sonó como una bomba. El mal presagio de un nuevo día lleno de lo mismo que el anterior se detuvo cuando la mano cansada de su dueño apago el despertador. Un bostezo y enseguida sale de la cama, no deja que le tiente con algunos minutos más de hermoso sueño, hay muchas cosas que hacer y el tiempo nunca es suficiente. Una ducha rápida, una bandana limpia y una sonrisa modesta ante el espejo. Esta listo.

Bajando rápidamente por las escaleras se encamina hasta el comedor. Cereal, leche, huevos, y café es parte del menú del día. Se mueve rápido, ligero, casi parece que se desliza por la cocina, pero es obvio que no hay quien dance con él. Cuando el hervidor expele el vapor mañanero,se da cuenta de que ya tiene todo en su lugar. La mesa se ve sencilla, pero llena de cariño. Los pasos semi atropellados del segundo piso le alertan que no estará solo por mucho más tiempo, pero eso no le incomoda. Está bien, el ruido está bien.

Unos pasos largos y tranquilos se deslizan por la alfombra hasta llegar a la cocina, Splinter entrando a la sede del desayuno no se sorprende de ver a su hijo mayor ya levantado, si no que se sorprende de no ver a Miguel Ángel.

-"Buenos días hijo mío, veo que has madrugado más que de costumbre ¿A que se debe?"- Leonardo emite una pequeña reverencia en son de saludo, e invita a su sensei a ocupar su puesto privilegiado en la mesa

-"No podía dormir mas, además hoy me tocaba servir el desayuno"- Splinter sonríe con los ojos cerrados. El sabe tan bien como Leonardo que el encargado de preparar el desayuno esa mañana es Miguel, pero conociendo al mayor deja que este crea que lo haga engañado

En silencio el joven líder, sirve con cuidado el té de su maestro y espera la aprobación de la temperatura del agua. El viejo maestro sin siquiera probarlo aun, sonríe satisfecho. Leonardo es su más grande orgullo. Leo mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina se gira sobre sus talones y sirve el café de Donatello, cuando la última gota de agua toca la taza, el joven genio hace su aparición

-"Buenos días Don"-dice este mientras se aleja con la tetera humeante

-"Enserio Leo, deberías dejar de hacer eso, asustas"–

Leo se mantiene sereno como siempre lo ha sido. Entiende a su hermano, pero eso no significa que pueda cambiar algo que ya lleva años consigo. Cuidarlos es parte de su vida diaria, y conocer sus pasos también lo es, y aunque para el joven de morado sea anormal que lo sienta a medio kilometro de distancia, para el otro es muy común. Gracias al café recién servido, Donatello caya sus alegatos y se concentra en comer. El mayor poniendo un tazón de cereal en la mesa vuelve a mirar hacia la puerta, esta vez, Mickey es quien pasa por ella

-"¡Me quede dormido!"-anuncia apenas pone un pie dentro del lugar. Sorprendido ve como el genio come con tranquilidad una tostada, extrañado ladea la cabeza y se pregunta cómo es eso posible, peros sus dudas desaparecen en cuanto siente la mano cálida de su hermano mayor sobre su cabeza

-"Eso no es novedad Migue, vamos, se te enfría la comida" – Leo le guiña un ojo al más pequeño y este sonríe al darse cuenta de que le han salvado otra vez, sin emitir comentarios abraza al mayor y se dirige enseguida a su lugar.

-"Eres el mejor Leo"- Le dice mientras se comienza a comer a grandes cucharadas su pocillo con cereal. El mencionado no emite ninguna opinión, si no que sonríe sin que nadie lo note.

Volviendo al sector de la vajilla saca un plato más y lo pone justo frente a los huevos revueltos, respira hondo y vuele a enfocar su mirada en la puerta. En su mente cuenta las pisadas, los segundos, siente la respiración del otro y su cuerpo se tensa sin poder contenerlo. Raphael es el siguiente en entrar.

A diferencia de sus otros dos hermanos no le saluda, lo mira con cara de sueño y le pregunta con los ojos si su café reparador de ojeras está listo, Leo solo asiente quedamente y deja que este se deje caer sobre su silla.

-"Modales Rapha"- comenta despacio a lo que el contrario se endereza un poco y le sonríe con ironía, como preguntándole si ya está feliz con el resultado, Leo solo lo observa de reojo, intentando no cruzar su mirada con la suya, Rapha notando su comportamiento vuelve su mirada rabiosa hacia el montón de huevos. No es la primare vez en esa semana que lo ignora, y muy dentro de él las ganas de golpearlo por sus acciones aumentan cada vez mas ¿Pero qué carajos hizo él ahora para que ni lo mire?, bostezando para llamar su atención solo logra que este le repita lo mismo-"Tus Modales" -Aburrido de lo mismo se concentra en comer, ya tendrá tiempo para aclarar las cosas con el Intrépido. Leonardo viendo que están todos servidos deja a la familia comer a gusto. Alejándose con la escusa de ya haber comido se dirige con toda la tranquilidad que puede a su cuarto haciendo caso omiso de la interrogante que le plantea el de ojos dorados, cuando al fin logra cerrar la puerta tras de él sus fuerzas se van.

No es fácil. Enamorarse de la persona errónea no es fácil.

Llevándose las manos a la cara se da cuenta de que esta sonrojado, de forma inconsciente la voz de Raph aparece irónica y risueña "¿Dónde ah quedado el intrépido líder?" Dirigiéndose a su cama mira con desgano el despertador que reposa en su mesa

-"¿Tenias que despertarme hoy no es así?"-

Suspira. No es culpa del condenado reloj. Es la suya. ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con él? Sabía que el bichito del amor algún día terminaría por hincarle los dientes, estaba casi preparada para sentir aquella mordida ¿Pero Rapha? ¿Es que no podía enamorarse de otra persona? ¿Enserio tener que ser él? ¿No podía ser Karai o algún idiota del clan del pie? Por todos los santos, ¡Era su hermano! No había forma de que algo pudiera llegar a pasar entre ellos, y era aun más contraproducente querer que pasara algo. Pero él quería que sucediera algo, quería ser correspondido, quería amar y ser amado. Pero eso sería traicionarse a sí mismo, olvidarse de media vida de enseñanzas y valores. No podía pasar a llevar todo eso, no podía….y eso era lo peor de todo, porque muy dentro de sí, quería meterse en problemas. Agarrar la cara de su rudo hermano y besarlo, aunque no supiera cómo hacerlo, besarlo hasta la eternidad, averiguar a qué sabia su boca, mirar aquellos ojos amarillos como si la vida fuera a acabársele, callar a la voz molesta que le recordaba lo que era correcto y lo que no, silenciar sus malditos murmullos y sumergirse en el mayor de los pecados como en el mas embriagante licor. Pero la resaca de sus acciones sería terrible e imperdonable. No podía.

Un suspiro de frustración escapa de sus labios. Tiene que volver a centrarse. El es Leonardo Hamato, el intrépido líder que según él no es tan intrépido. Sencillo y paciente, le gustaba mirar puestas de sol y observar las estrellas, le gustaba oír a Donny hablar hasta la saciedad y ver como Miguel derrotaba a los villanos en su consola, no necesitaba de grandes cosas y era feliz con lo que tenía. Eso era él a grandes rasgos. Alguien relativamente sencillo, estricto en toda la expresión de la palabra y quizá muy seco en sus emociones si la situación lo ameritaba, pero amaba a su familia como a nada en el mundo, prefería apuñalarse a sí mismo que hacerles daño.

Y Rapha era diferente. Explosivo, impulsivo, desordenado, impaciente, todo lo contrario a él, y eso en parte era lo que más le gustaba. Rapha no tenía miedo de cometer errores, vivía el día a día como si fuera el último, tenía esa sonrisa cálida que subía el animo a cualquiera, pero como todos, tampoco era perfecto; era algo sarcástico, le gustaba golpear de vez en cuando a los menores y le encantaba andar molestando con Casey, era definitivamente un Raphael, el fuego mismo que le quemaba vivo.

Negando con la cabeza se da cuenta de que una alianza entre su hermano y él es imposible, ya lo ha dicho, el fuego de Raphael puede ser demasiado para el agua que lo rodea, el fuego arrasaría con su existencia, le quemaría y no dejaría nada, y el agua igual de poderosa sería demasiado para un fuego que necesita tener el control, y el no podría controlar al fuego, eso sería apagarlo, y él no quería eso, no…, él quería verlo arder, quería que se encendiera como una hoguera, sentir su calor hasta ser marcado de manera irremediable. Pero el agua y el fuego aunque se necesitaran deberían permanecer separados, porque aunque ninguno podía vivir sin el otro, solo lograrían hacerse daño si es que llegaban a juntarse. Por esa razón,el tenia que alejarse de Raphael, mantenerlo a una distancia justa y segura para su persona durante el tiempo que le tomara olvidar sus oscuros sentimientos.

La culpa no era de nadie al fin al cabo, ni de Raphael ni de su propia moralidad. Nadie elige ese tipo de cosas, pero aun así, Leonardo se halla en la responsabilidad de olvidar, aunque eso le cueste caro, aunque algo dentro de él muera para siempre, no puede revelar su pecado y este no puede permanecer con él. Su misión queda establecida y sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se encamina hasta el dojo, será un día largo para todos y quizá un poco más para él. Mientras baja las escaleras su conciencia repite incansable su nueva meta

Olvidar a Raphael, cueste lo cueste.

* * *

Yaaa, hasta aquí el capitulo 2, ojala les haya gustado, subiere pronto la continuación, aprovecho de agradecer sus comentarios

AikaSakuraTMNT : Gracias por tu comentario *-*, aquí tienes otro capi xD, subiré pronto la continuación, ojala te haya gustado

Iukarey: Que bueno que la trama es atrayente, se pondrá mejor con cada capitulo xD, gracias por agregarme a favoritos. También pienso lo mismo sobre narrar desde los personajes. Ya verás cómo esta Rapha xD

LinnaMellark14: Si!, es mega raro ver este tipo de historias. Espero no decepcionar xD Seguiré escribiendo

Toniimar: Gracias!, es genial que te guste, subiré capítulos en cuanto pueda, y no te preocupes que esto tendrá varios capítulos interesantes

Haoyoh Asakura: Gracias xD, no sabes lo asustada que estaba, pero me anime, y aunque no lo amo quizá cambie de opinión al escribir, pero sigue siendo un tema super interesante. Ojala te guste la conti!, Saludos

yop90: xD Ta genial la crítica, la idea es dejar esa sensación, pues con los capítulos que vienen te volverás loca pensando. Gracias por tu humilde opinión

Un abrazo a todas y espero comentarios *-*


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yap!**_ Aquí me tienen, actualizando Sinners, xD tardare un par de días en actualizar después, ya que quiero centrarme en "Ser padre", una vez actualice ese, vuelvo a este.

Que disfruten de la lectura *-*

* * *

_**Plan de Acción**_

Raphael salió de otro largo entrenamiento con ese orgullo tan suyo pisándole los talones. El olor a victoria aun se sentía en el aire, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera como un maldito perdedor. El entrenamiento había sido provechoso, había logrado derribar a Miguel Ángel con solo pensarlo y Don no había sido gran apuesta. Si, un punto para Rapha. Definitivamente.

Pero Leo se le había escurrido de las manos como si de aceite se tratara. El intrépido Líder lo estaba evitando y lo peor es que él se daba cuenta de ello. No lo miraba a los ojos, siempre lo juntaba con los otros dos hermanos a la hora de pelear, y no habían tenido una charla decente en semanas. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba?

Rapha aunque sabía que no era la mejor yerba de la casa, no entendía por qué su hermano parecía ignorarlo como si se tratara de un mueble. Buenos días Rapha y buenas noches Rapha, eso era todo. Tenía que ser un mal nacido chiste. ¿Qué había hecho ahora para que le tratara así? Sin poder evitarlo se enojaba. Quería hablar con su hermano y pedir un buen montón de explicaciones, porque aunque Leo lo negara hasta el infinito, algo tenían que esconder bajo ese par de ojos azules; pero también hay residía un problema, Leo a pesar de ser amable con él y sus hermanos era reservado hasta la medula y si el de añil decía "no sucede nada", ni el mismísimo diablo lograría sacarle otra respuesta.

Y eso no era lo peor de todo. Raphael no solo estaba molesto porque no le hablara, si no porque la distancia que tenían ambos se estaba haciendo abismal. De una manera absurda y un tanto tonta el de rojo extrañaba a su hermano como el sol extrañaba el alba, y se enojaba de sobre manera al verlo reír o hablar con alguno de sus otros dos hermanos. Siempre estaba con Mike pegado a su pecho como si fueran sobre y estampilla, y Donny era otro cuento aun mayor, si bien el genio no era "Tan" cariñoso con Leo, acaparaba demasiada atención. Que Leo ayúdame con esto, Leo mira lo que invente, y el otro iba y lo felicitaba, le abrazaba y quizá que otras madres ¿Qué les pasaba con su intrépido?

El más temperamental no pudo evitar golpearse a sí mismo al escuchar ese último pensamiento. Si, suyo, SU intrépido. Eso era lo que lo estaba enfermando. Leo y el nunca se había llevado del todo bien, según su humilde opinión Leo era el señor perfección y eso lo fastidiaba a menudo, ya que él era un atado de problemas y eso lo hacía "quedar mal". Pero Luego de un tiempo las cosas habían cambiado bruscamente. Las peleas pasaron a ser largas conversaciones arriba de los tejados, y las discusiones algo momentáneo que no duraba más allá de un día. Antes podía estar enojado con su hermano por semanas, ahora no soportaba ni un segundo más de silencio.

Su hermano mayor había cambiado. Ya no era Leo simplemente, era algo mas, era verlo y sentirse en casa, sentirse seguro y tranquilo. Solo bastaba con que el mayor pusiera una mano sobre su hombro y todo su mal humor se iba a hasta Surinam. Y a todo esto se le sumo sus celos irracionales. Mike era el punto de quiebre de todo. Demasiado cariñoso, demasiados abrazos y cosas como esas. Por el amor del cielo, ¡El escuincle con 18 años aun dormía con Leo! ¿Qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza?

Pasándose una mano por el rostro se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el norte. Su hermano podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, podía dormir con Mike y Don al mismo tiempo si quería, podía hacerlo, pero él no quería que lo hiciera. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que su hermano estuviera distante? ¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de estar con él? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Un rugido contenido choco contra sus manos al tiempo que se tomaba la cara. Tenía demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. O quizá si tenía la respuesta, y era solo que no quería verla.

Si era eso. El sabía lo que le sucedía, entendía porque estaba celoso, y sabía lo que quería de su hermano mayor, pero el problema residía en la misma respuesta.

Enamorado de Leo. Enamorado hasta la última célula de su hermano mayor.

-"Dios santo…."-

Estaba metido en un lio enorme. ¿Cómo carajos había sucedido? Quizá no debieron conversar tanto, quizá no debieron darse cuenta de que tenían mil y un cosas en común, quizá no debió dejarse abrazar cuando la tristeza lo embargaba, quizá no debió abrazarlo cuando el contrario estaba cansado de todo. Pero lo había hecho, y ahora no sabía cómo reparar el drama. Y lo más chistoso era eso, que no quería arreglar nada. Solo quería que todo fuera como antes, como cuando se sentaban a hablar de tonterías sin sentido, quería escucharlo reír de nuevo, sin culpas ni presiones, ver a Leo como era realmente, y no esa cascara dura de responsabilidades, ver que bajo esa mirada dura que ahora le esquivaba, se escondía un ser que anhelaba cariño.

Le gustaba Leo como a Mike los caramelos, como a Donny la ciencia, con esa sensación adictiva que le quemaba los huesos y no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa. Verlo serio y con esa mirada desafiante era extrañamente perturbador, y el, Raphael Hamato con solo mirarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina. ¿Cómo sería ver a líder sonrojado? ¿Cómo sería verlo vulnerable bajo sus portentosos brazos?

Volvió a golpearse mentalmente. Era excelente, realmente genial. Estaba enamorado de su hermano y más encima estaba celoso de los otros dos. Que dolor de cabeza más grande; y por si fuera poco Leonardo había comenzado a evitarlo como si tuviera la lepra. Enarcando una ceja y pensando en su comportamiento actual no pudo evitar hacerse otra pregunta ¿Y si él…sentía lo mismo? Como una bofetada en pleno rostro Raphael entendió que Leo jamás pensaría así de él; siempre que hablaban Leo dejaba en claro que tenía responsabilidades que cumplir y que jamás podría traicionar a su sensei, por mucho que este se opusiera a sus deseos. El correcto y perfecto líder jamás dejaría de serlo. El problema es que el posesivo y celoso de Rapha tampoco dejaría de serlo. Chasqueando la lengua resolvió que esa misma noche hablaría con Leonardo. Quisiera él, o no.

Dando un último suspiro de cansancio se dirigió al baño. Necesita una ducha y un par de aspirinas, porque lo que se vendría en la noche, a la hora de las rondas, estaría bien bueno.

* * *

Ya xD, hasta aquí el capi, ando súper productiva estos días (es que las ganas de escribir me quitan hasta el sueño). Aprovecho de agradecer sus hermosísimos comentarios *O*

Iukarey: Sip, Leo se siente muy mal, pobre de nuestro chiquito. Ya sabes cómo es Leo, si puede salvara a Mike lo hará, el es el mejor hermano mayor xD Actualizare rauda y veloz! Gracias por comentarme!, un abrazo!

Louperit: Bueno hay esta la cosa, Rapha si siente algo, pero ambos piensan muy diferente, ojala estos chicos se pongan de acuerdo, porque Rapha no se va a quedar tranquilo ojala te guste esta continuación, y muchas, muchas gracias por comentarme

Conejis Pot: Te gustan mis historias? OMG soy tan feliz T_T, le pongo todo el amor del mundo, que genial que te guste, Gracias por comentar! Un abrazo y nos leemos

Tsukimine12: Bueno, bueno, bueno xD Gracias por comentar!

LinnaMellark14: Para ti querida todo el punto de vista de Rapha xD, ojala te guste, le puse amorsh *-*, gracias por el alago, me siento feliz de que te guste como escribo! . Espero tu comentario! Un abrazo y nos leemos!

Luisa-Hamato2: Gracias, Leo siempre será un buen hermano, y quizá por eso tiene muchos problemas.

TMNTfujoshi : bueno este es mi primer yaoi así que tratare de ir mejorando, y según como me valla pues hare otros xD. Ahora lo principal, me alegro de que te guste la historia, tengo que pulir la técnica, asi que por eso paciencia xD, tratre de no defraudar a nadie. Gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz!

TheSaku: Dios! El campo seria el paraíso si hubiera internet xD, por lo menos para fanfiction jajaja, tranqui amiga, espero te guste como se va desarrollando la historia, le pongo esfuerzo, las cosas se van a poner medias …am….calientes?, esa será la palabra, bueno, veremos xD, ya me diras si esa es o no la palabra, un abrazo enorme y nos leemos!

Tamat: Aunque no se ve, igual vi el comentario por mi correo xD, No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente el sentimiento embriagador de la felicidad al encontrar algo que estabas buscando hace mucho. Me alegro de que te guste como escribo, trato de explicar lo mejor que se puede, Leo es como dices, maduro y responsable, y esa es la traba principal de todo, ya que el no puede olvidarse de su condición de líder del clan y hermano mayor, aunque es injusto, ya que siempre se pasa a llevar a si mismo por otros. Ahora Rapha es la sustancia explosiva de todo este asunto, que bueno que te haya gustado la metáfora y espero leer más de ti xD, saludos y Sayonara

Carla y Alex: Gracias chicos por apoyarme siempre, se que no tienen cuenta xD, pero igual leen lo que escribo, Los quiero !

Ya chicas, un abrazo enorme y las quiero montones!, gracias por apoyarme, ojala estén contentas xD. Espero comentarios

Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bombazo 4!**

* * *

**Alerta roja**

Leo respiro profundo al sentir el aire fresco llenar sus pulmones. Pasaban de las doce y no había crimen a la vista. Eso estaba bien. Ahora, que Rapha hubiera logrado, quien sabe cómo, que Donny y Mike terminaran en el mismo grupo de rastreo, no estaba ni remotamente bien. Le había costado horrores evitarlo y ahora estaban juntos y solos. ¿Alguien más notaba como algo no sonaba bien en esa ecuación? Por ahora se había contentado con recorrer la ciudad, saltaba y corría de un lado al otro, tratando de encontrar a alguien a quien detener y así poder dejar de sentirse tan incómodo al lado de Rapha. Pero sorpresa, no había nadie haciendo nada malo, ni siquiera un triste hombre que botara un papel lejos del basurero. ¿A dónde diablos se había ido su suerte?

-"¡Leo!"

-"¿ah, qué?"

-"Maldición intrépido, te estoy hablando desde hace rato"-Leo miro extrañado a Raphael. Esa frase no sonaba a enojo, sonaba más como a un perro cansado de perseguir su cola, pero definitivamente no sonaba a Rapha.

-"Lo siento Raphael, estaba distraído ¿podrías repetirlo?" –Rapha arrugo el ceño. Demasiada formalidad, demasiado parecido al Leo antiguo, el que tenía que ser fuerte, el líder, ese no era su intrépido, o el intrépido, o lo que sea. Termino por gritarse mentalmente

-"¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre completo?"-Leo aguanto el aire. Siempre tan al grano

-"¿Te molesta?"-Girándose se topó con los ojos amarillos clavados en los suyos. Como dos soles ardiendo en la oscuridad, avergonzado por este pensamiento todo lo que pudo hacer fue apartar la vista y enfocarse en lo maravillosos que eran sus pies, era demasiado, para él era demasiado. Raphael notando este gesto se acercó aún más y respondió totalmente irritado

-"No contestes con preguntas mis preguntas, ahora dime ¿Qué carajos te pasa?"-Leo palideció por fracciones de segundos ante la cercanía, el olor a miel y pistacho fue embriagador y cruel al mismo tiempo. Suspiro sin notarlo. Estaba tan endemoniadamente cerca que si daba un paso y se ponía ridículamente de puntillas podría besarlo. ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?, se preguntó al escucharse a sí mismo. Es tu hermano Leo, susurro su conciencia, ahora reacciona y responde.

-"No sé de qué me estás hablando"-Rapha no podía creer que lo estuviera negando. No era capaz de alzar la vista y aun así lo negaba. Agallas, Leo tenia agallas y de esas bien duras.

-"¡No me vengas con eso!"-Leo se remeció al escuchar la fuerza de su voz, no supo si de miedo o disgusto. Dentro de su cabeza decidió que optaría por la segunda opción

-"Raphael, enserio, no sé de qué me hablas"-Aunque estaba atrapado seguía mintiendo, seguía negando y no pararía de hacerlo. De alguna manera saldría airoso, aunque claramente no veía como.

-"¿¡Qué no sabes de qué te hablo!? ¡Entonces yo te diré!"-Leonardo contuvo un suspiro de alivio al sentir como el otro se alejaba de su persona, pero toda alivio se fue al demonio cuando el más alto lo empujo contra el concreto. Su espalda dio contra la pared y antes de poder comprender o rebatir el comportamiento de su hermano, los gruesos brazos de Raphael se pusieron por sobre su cabeza dejándolo indefenso ante su mirada. Su cabeza volvió a repetir una de las frases que más odiaba, pero la que más calzaba en ese momento _"oh mierda…"_

-"Me evitas"-comenzó Rapha sin notar la palidez mortal del mayor-"No me diriges la palabra, no entrenamos juntos, me juntas con los otros dos enanos para no tener que hablarme y juras que no me doy cuenta, si no fuera porque hice trampa en el juego de cartas ahora mismo estarías con Mike y no conmigo, y tú sabes que el maldito juego estaba arreglado, no comes con todos si estoy yo en la mesa, enserio Leo, ¿¡Que carajos te pasa!?"- Leo capto la mitad de lo que dijo Raphael, el resto quedo guardado en su subconsciente de manera automática, pero no pudo darle ningún valor. Su hermano lo tenía apresado contra su cuerpo, cada vez que Rapha habla la bandana roja le cosquilleaba las mejillas, y sus ojos como bengalas encendidas no dejaban de observarlo con dureza, el olor a miel se juntó con la menta de su propio cuerpo y todo lo que pudo hacer fue contener otro suspiro arrebatador. Ver los ojos de Raphael tan cerca de los suyo, era una tortura y al mismo tiempo el paraíso pecaminoso más grande del mundo. Tragando duro obligo a su cerebro a reaccionar. Di algo, le ordenaba, aunque sea bobo, di algo, pero por lo que más quieras reacciona

-"Yo…yo no sé…"- eso, excelente. Pensó para sí. Balbucea a ver qué cara te pone Raph

-"¡Deja de negarlo!"-grito el otro al ver como este buscaba una excusa-"¡Solo dime que sucede!"-Rapha entonces quedo helado. Leo alzo la vista y todo lo que pudo leer fue dolor. Como si el solo hecho de estar frente a él le doliera ¿pero por qué? Por toda respuesta Leo suspiro cansado y se pasó una mano por la cara. Decirle a su hermano que lo evitaba porque lo amaba, era ridículo y asquerosamente cursi. Podía mentirle y decirle que estaba molesto e inventar una mentira, pero él no era bueno creando patrañas. ¿Y ahora qué?

-"Raph…yo..."-el quelonio de rojo no supo si gritar de alivio o ponerse rezar. Por lo menos no lo llamaba por su nombre completo-"No te mentiré….pasa algo…"-Rapha contuvo el aliento-"Pero no puedo decirte que es…"-la cara del contrario se fue al suelo

-"¡Que!, ¿¡Eso es todo lo que piensas decir!?"-Leo volvió a mirar al suelo y asintió. Rapha tomo tanto aire como pudo para calmarse y volvió a preguntar-"¿Por qué no me puedes decir?"-Leo negó con la cabeza. A Rapha no le quedo de otra, si tendría que crear la respuesta, pues amen-"¿Fue algo que hice yo, es mi culpa?"-Leo guardo silencio. No supo que contestarle. Si, era culpa de Rapha, pero también era suya ¿Qué decirle? ¿Si, pero no?-"Tomare eso como un sí"-dijo el otro simplemente-"¿Puedo enmendarlo?"-Leo negó con tristeza. Eso nadie podía repararlo-"¿¡Pero por qué!?"

-"¡No lo sé!"-grito el mayor hastiándose de los gritos del de rojo-"No lo sé, ¿sí?, solo sé que no puedo cambiarlo, y que mientras dure todo lo que puedo hacer…. es esto"-Leo volvió a bajar la vista. Estaba avergonzado, se sentía atrapado como un ratón y nervioso como una colegiala. Que combinación más espantosa.

-"wow, espera, tiempo fuera"-hablo sorprendido el de carmín-"¿me estás diciendo que estás obligado a evitarme?"-Leo sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejilla, el color rojo jamás le quedaría bien, así que girándose trato de escapar a la pregunta, pero era claro que Rapha no lo dejaría huir- "¿No eras tú, el perfecto líder, el que decía que no hay que huir del problema sino arreglarlo?- Leo abrió los ojos. Estaba usando sus palabras. SUS palabras, y además lo tachaba de perfecto, a él que había caído en el hoyo más grande moralmente hablando. Molesto dejo escapar un bufido, pero igualmente se controló.

-"Raphael, si me conocieras…."

-"¡Hay vas otra vez!, ¿ahora soy yo quien no te conoce?, ¿A quién tratas de engañar?, llevamos casi veinte años juntos ¿y me sales con ese chiste?"

-"¡Entonces reacciona!"-Tanto Rapha como Leo quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción del de bandana azul. Leo aunque se mantenía firme había encomendado al universo su paciencia y le había deseado un buen viaje. Las ideas se le habían agotado y las ganas de luchar contra su hermano también-"Yo, yo no quiero que estemos peleados…tampoco quiero evitarte, pero es algo que tengo que hacer….por ambos…"- Rapha sintió que la sien le palpitaba. ¿Por ambos? ¿Estaba hablando por él?

-"¿Y se puede saber cómo decidiste qué es lo mejor para mí?"-Leo lo miro extrañado. Rapha a dos pasos de él se veía aún más furioso que antes- "¡No decidas por mí! ¿Cómo sabes que es lo mejor? ¿A caso me has preguntado o eres adivino?"-Leo abrió los ojos sorprendido. Tenía razón. Raphael se había sentido apartado y alejado de su persona solo porque él lo quería así, quizá se había enamorado de Rapha, pero el contrario no merecía ser tratado de esa manera.

-"Lo siento Rapha…"-El más rudo quedo estático de nuevo. Entraban y salían de las diferentes emociones como si jugaran a la ruleta rusa, primero curiosidad, luego enojo, y ahora culpa. ¿Qué le vendría después? Leo por su lado ya no quería más guerra, ya encontraría una forma de olvidarse de sus sentimientos sin herir a Rapha, por ahora solo levantaría la bandera blanca. Había sido derrotado limpiamente-"No quise hacerte daño, te prometo que todo volverá a la normalidad ¿sí?"- Reuniendo fuerzas de quien sabe dónde se acercó a su inexpresivo hermano y alzo un brazo, era momento de una tregua. Raphael desorientado por el cambio brusco en la conversación apenas y pudo asimilar lo que había pasado. Pero cuando vio el brazo alzado en su dirección no pudo tomarlo, aun había cosas que quería saber

-"No"-Leo bajo el brazo, totalmente descolocado-"Dime porque querías evitarme, dime porque creías que era lo mejor"-Leo retrocedió los dos pasos que había avanzado. Ahora sí que estaba en problemas-"Y no te atrevas a mentirme"-La mirada dorada de nuevo choco en las templadas aguas de Leo y el mayor ya no supo qué hacer. Había dos opciones, la primera era decir la verdad de plantón, cruel y absoluta, y la segunda opción era huir, ¿Pero a dónde? Sin siquiera notarlo, Leonardo dejo de considerar la primera opción y se enfrasco en un escape arriesgado y ridículo, pero al verse acorralado contra su hermano y la enorme construcción de concreto sus ideas se fueron al caño. Leo alzo la vista y volvió a sentir el cosquilleo de la bandana roja sobre su cara, su voz salió ahogada, como si quisiese echarse a llorar

-"No puedo…"-Rapha dejo de mirarlo con el rostro ceñudo, esperaba un golpe, un grito, un suspiro de frustración, pero no eso. No esa suplica en sus ojos.-"No puedo decirte…"-vuelve a susurrar. Raphael se tomó su tiempo para meditar (un milagro para ambos),y al cabo de unos segundos fue capaz de volver a hablarle a su hermano

-"¿Por qué?"-Leo suspiro. Había miles de razones por las cuales no podía contarle la verdad. Pero decidió decirle solo una

-"Porque luego me odiarías…"-Rapha parpadeo-"Me odiarías y yo no podría soportarlo…" Leo confeso y espero.

Raphael sintió las palabras de Leo como suyas. Él también tenía un secreto, también tenía miedo de ser odiado e incomprendido, pero a diferencia de Leo, él quería conocer la respuesta del otro. El no sería capaz de morir sin haber revelado lo que sentía. Y esta parecía ser la única oportunidad que tenía. Quizá se estaba equivocando, quizá Leo estaba pensando en otra cosa y ni siquiera compartía ese sentimiento prohibido. Pero tenía que tratar

-"Leo… yo también tengo algo que contarte, pero antes tienes que contestarme algo ¿Me quieres?"-Leo sintió la sangre volver a sus mejillas, de pronto el viento frio de Nueva York no fue suficiente para calmar el ardor de su cara y menos aún su desesperación. Había sido acorralado. Si, le quería, más que un hermano, más que un amigo, era ambos, era más. Pero no podía decirlo en voz alta

-"Claro que te quiero Rapha….eres mi hermano…"-_Si, vamos, casi te cree _Susurra de nuevo su conciencia

-"¡No me refiero a eso!"-Raphael volvió a exasperarse. Necesitaba una respuesta real, ya no se conformaría con sus intrincadas hipótesis. Junto coraje y volvió a preguntar, esta vez no habría vuelta de hoja- "¿Solo me quieres como un hermano?"-Leo pensó que se desmayaría ahí mismo. Esa pregunta no dejaba margen de error. Era si, o era no. Su mente pareció gritarle que huyera, o que mintiera, pero su boca atrapada como su corazón revelo la verdad de todo

-"No…"-Leo tardo un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, mirando hacia el frente vio como Rapha estaba aún más choqueado que él. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?-"Rapha por favor no te enojes"- El de carmín bajo la cabeza. Leonardo al no obtener una respuesta por parte del de rojo todo lo que pudo hacer fue comenzar a caminar. Necesitaba estar solo, el silencio era peor que una negación. Dolía, porque lo amaba, pero dolía más porque no era correspondido. Tomando aire decidió que era hora de terminar con todo-"te juro que si me das tiempo haré lo posible para…."

-"¿Para qué? ¿Para olvidarme acaso?"- El de añil sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. ¿Dónde estaba la rabia o la ira que debería sentir hacia su persona?, ¿Dónde estaba la repulsión?- "Y yo que pensé que no podías ser más idiota…"-Leo no tuvo tiempo de rebatir ese punto. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a alzarse los de Rapha ya estaban sobre los suyos. –"Ahora yo también te contare mi secreto intrépido…"- Estaba demasiado cerca, por un demonio ¡Estaba encima de él! Como un tigre sobre su presa Raphael no había dudado en acorralar a su hermano nuevamente contra la pared. Ahora no habría escapatoria.

Raph dejo de pensar cuando se agacho sobre el cuello de su hermano. El olor a menta inundo su nariz y ya no quiso respirar otra cosa más que eso. Leo sobresaltado había dejado de respirar. Parecía una momia en pleno proceso de secado. Su cabeza seguía gritando, y la lucecita roja de alerta que se había prendido no paraba de titilar, pero Leo había perdido toda capacidad para moverse. Raphael aprovechándose de esto se acercó a su oído y sonrió de lado cuando este se estremeció. Era un maldito arrogante, pero antes muerto, que negar que eso le encantaba. Tener a Leo bajo su cuerpo era como tener un huracán por corazón. Adrenalina y fuerza, sometidos.

-"Yo también te quiero Leo…y no solo como mi hermano"-El aire salió de su boca junto a las palabras y Leo sintiendo el calor de este susurro, aumento el sonrojo de su cara, pero cuando logro asimilar la información sus piernas dejaron de ser tan firmes. El menor sintiendo como Leo parecía a punto de desmayarse envolvió con una mano la cintura de su hermano, y eso desato una descarga eléctrica aún mayor a la anterior. Tenía que ser un chiste, o quizá un sueño, pero no podía ser real. Alzando una de sus manos se pellizco la cara con todas sus fuerzas mientras cerraba los ojos, pero cuando los abrió Rapha seguía a su lado, sumergido parcialmente en su cuello

-"Esto está mal…"- Rapha suspiro. Sabía que diría eso. Incorporándose creo distancia y dejo que su hermano pudiera aclarar sus ideas –"Esta mal…"-volvió a repetir el de azul

-"ya lo sé"-El menor suspiro. Leo era demasiado correcto, jamás dejaría de ser tan perfecto

-"Entonces…si está mal ¿Por qué estoy tan feliz?"-El más gruñón se quedó estático. Leo jamás cambiaria, o eso era lo que había creído

-"Espera…. ¿qué dijiste?"-Leo sonreía, de manera extraña y algo retorcida, como si tuviera miedo y ganas de reír

-"Que estoy feliz…."-volvió a repetir, como hipnotizado-"Estoy tan feliz que hasta podría lanzarme edificio abajo y no me importaría"-Rapha se quedó de piedra. Con solo mirar a Leo se dio cuenta de que había alterado su delgado equilibrio emocional. Ahora mismo el mayor debía estar debatiéndose entre golpearlo y largarse a llorar. Leo era su hermano mayor, el correcto líder, que ahora no sabía qué hacer. La razón y el corazón de Leo batallaban sin piedad, lejos de todo alcance. La razón decía que no podía flaquear, que aunque ambos se quisieran eso no cambiaba nada, sino que lo empeoraba aún más, y su corazón montando en un poni parecía gritar _wiiii_ -"No sé qué hacer ahora"-Confeso asustado.

-"Pues yo tengo una clara idea de lo que quiero hacer"-Rapha no era como Leo. A él no le gustaba pensar, a él le gustaba actuar. Así que acercándose levanto su rostro aun choqueado y lo beso. Leo abrió los ojos como platos. Su hermano con los ojos cerrados había apagado todo alegato con su propia boca. El contraste de sus labios contra los suyos le supo extraño y salado y la sensación de hormigueo que sentía en su estómago se transformó en un maldito enjambre devorador. Su cerebro grito aléjalo y su corazón mando al diablo lo anterior. Raphael moviendo sus labios trataba de hacer al otro reaccionar, finalmente Leo, sucumbiendo ante lo prohibido, cerró los ojos. El menor aun sabiendo que lo que hacía estaba mal no podía detenerse. Había tenido tanto miedo, pensó que había perdido para siempre a su hermano mayor, y ahora que lo tenía arrinconado contra una pared y no podía parar de besarlo, se daba cuenta de que nunca más podrían correr uno del otro.

El beso que fue empezado por Rapha también fue terminado por él. Leo sonrojado hasta las narices observo atónito como el otro se ponía a la par con el color de su bandana. El mayor se llevó un dedo a los labios y agacho la mirada. Ese era su primer beso. No había sido como las películas, había sido casto y sin tanto melodrama. Un simple beso en los labios que había disipado la angustia de semanas y el dolor del rechazo. Su primer beso. Con Rapha.

El más gruñón notando como el otro seguía en su extraña ensoñación termino por hablar.

-"Ni se te ocurra pedirme que olvide esto Leo, porque te aseguro que no lo haré"- Leonardo estaba seguro de que no quería olvidar nada y tampoco es como si hubiera podido hacerlo. Pero de lo que no estaba seguro era si aquello se podía repetir.

-"Esto está mal…"-Rapha bufo. Su hermano parecía disco rayado-"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"-El de carmín quien no había pensado en eso volvió a callarse. El ya no podría aceptar no tener a Leo como algo más. Sería demasiado tormentoso para ambos que las cosas se quedaran así, sabiendo que eran correspondidos. Leo pensaba igual.

-"No sé qué vamos a hacer"- Leo le prestó atención a su hermano-"No sé a dónde iremos a parar si nuestra familia descubre lo que acababa de pasar"- Leonardo palideció al imaginarse a su padre con esa mirada sombría. Con el rechazo pintado en su rostro-"Pero no me importa"- El mayor lo miro extrañado-"No me interesa como piensen los demás, yo quiero seguir con esto"-El de azul volvió a sonrojarse violentamente. Raphael era tan jodidamente directo-"Pero yo no sé si tú quieres lo mismo"- El mayor sonrió de lado. Claro que quería, pero… ¿Podría? Raphael captando sus pensamientos volvió a cambiar el rumbo de Leonardo-"Solo…solo olvídate de todos, olvídate de los demás y pregúntate si tú quieres Leo, no si los demás lo aprobarán"- Leo dejo escapar un suspiro. Él sabía lo que quería.

-"Claro que quiero estar contigo Rapha"-dijo serio y sin vacilar, dejando al otro descolocado pero igualmente feliz-"Pero…tengo miedo, siempre hemos sido una familia, no quiero romper eso"

-"¿Entonces…?"-Raphael avanzo hasta Leo. El otro apretó los ojos y se preguntó a sí mismo si lo que hacía estaba bien. Con una sonrisa se dijo que no, pero también se dijo que eso le importaba una mierda. Se enfrentaría a lo prohibido

-"Sera un secreto, nadie podrá saberlo nunca"-Rapha sonrió. Estaban dando un paso en falso, pero juntos, al fin Leo había aceptado que no podía abandonar su corazón por el bien de la familia.

-"Hecho"- Leo entonces vio una mano alzada, sus miedos atacaron otra vez, pero decidido estrecho la extremidad. Raphael sonriendo con picardía luego de atrapar la mano de Leo lo tiro contra sí. Inclinando su rostro volvió a repetir la misma acción que hace algunos minutos.

Cuando sus labios volvieron a chocar, Leo volvió a sentir aquel enjambre hambriento en la boca de su estómago; su cabeza parecía desorientarse, su razón murió en el acto, y la voz molesta que le recordaba sus obligaciones se apagó sin remedio, era como estar flotando entre el espacio y la tierra como seres sin cuerpo. Rapha aprovechándose de la tranquilidad de Leo entreabrió sus labios y dejo que su lengua escurridiza tocara el borde de la boca de Leo, el mayor al sentir el cosquilleo abrió por inercia un poco más la boca, cosa que el menor no desaprovecho. Leo dejo escapar un gemido de sorpresa que murió en la boca de Raphael cuando sintió la lengua del contrario sumergirse en la suya. Las manos del quelonio de rojo lo atrajeron de un tirón contra su pecho y de ahí no supo más. El tiempo se detuvo, y solo quedo él, la pared de concreto y Rapha para variar. Demandante como él solo, Raphael recorrió la boca de Leo con toda la calma del mundo, dejando su huella, probando el sabor del contrario, suave y amable en un principio por la inexperiencia y temor del mayor y luego agresivo y apasionado ante su propia necesidad. Si, había besado antes, pero nunca había sentido lo mismo. Era extraño, ya que luego de besar a una chica siempre perdía el interés, pero con Leo sentía que no importando cuantas veces lo tuviera contra sí, jamás sería suficiente.

Cuando el aire se agotó y no tuvieron otro remedio más que separarse Leo pensó muy seriamente, que si aquello era el infierno, rogaba por ser quemado.

* * *

Chan chan! xD jajaja, bueno este es el otro capítulo, ojala les haya gustado a todas quienes lo leen, y agradezco el apoyo. Aprovecho de contestar comentarios *O*

Toniimar: Lo siento xD, espero no me mates ahora, quedo lindo según yo xD, seguiré escribiendo, y espero que te guste el capi!

Linna Hamato: Que alegría que te gustara el punto de vista de Rapha!1, salió tan arrogante si xD, gracias por tu apoyo, ojala te guste el capítulo.

Tsukimine12: jajjaj xD no creo que seas mal pensada, o si lo eres? O.O? Gracias por el apoyo!

TheSaku: ojojoo xD lo de la nocheeee, bueno ahora sabes y no fue nada tan cruo, xD pero igual espero que te haya gustado, esta pareja tiene potencial xD

Louperit: pero querida! Por supuesto que habrá trama xD y quizá hasta sangre, así que espero estés preparada *O*, lo de los chicos se verá con el tiempo aún estoy en eso. Espero te haya gustado el capi!

Feels The Music: Soy una mala persona xD te hago adicta a todas mis historias, quizá debería hacer un tratamiento en algún hospital cercano xD, gracias por el apoyo!

Dennef-Ronnell: me imagino tu sonrisa xD, ajajaja, Gracias por apoyar esta loca historia, espero que lograr el efecto que quiero, y si no pues…are otro y me esforzare mas xD jajja, los pensamientos sucios OMG xD jajaja, no sé si yo podre alejarlos, más adelante vere si hago lemonn (otra cosa que jamás e echo) quizá haga una encuesta xD, ya veremos. Saludos!

Terena Tempestira: que genial que lo ames xD, yo lo voy amando cada día un poco mas xD

The MasterKey: gracias! Se que no querías leer esto, pero tu curiosidad pudo mas xD, igualmente eres libre de dejar esta historia xD. Un abrazo!

Marcela-Hawk: Hola!, tranquila xD, suponía que me llegarían comentarios homofóbicos, pero es normal, asi es la vida. Con algo de terapia se supera….naaaa xD bromas. Gracias por tu apoyo! Tu comentario es muy digno de ti xD, seguiré escribiendo y espero no decepcionarte ya que estoy aprendiendo de este género, nos leemos!

Rose Black Dragon: Si! Otra aventura! Espero te agrade este capítulo, al final nadie puede tratar de mancillar el corazón, yo creo que eso es malo, espero Leo resista, aunque si soy sincera yo igual prefiero esto a Karai xD. Abrazos!

RAPH ESME: Lo siento Leo xD jajaja pero tu amas a Raph, espero que el capítulo te guste, esta mas encendido que los otros xD y esto es solo el inicio! Nos leemos!

Un abrazo a todas! Y gracias por su apoyo chicas! Nos leemos!


End file.
